


Rain or Shine

by deanbennylife (kams_log)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Benny's afraid of thunderstorms, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Engaged!DeanBenny, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Thunderstorms, dean helps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 00:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3669945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kams_log/pseuds/deanbennylife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean’s eyes widened. Oh. They hadn’t really discussed this. Dean knew Benny had an aversion to storms in general. Benny claimed they were just unpredictable things that caused problems. Dean attributed it to his time at sea before they met. But they’d never talked about it. It was just a thing that sat between them, existing but never acknowledged. </p><p>“Do you…” Dean fumbled for the right words, not failing to notice the way Benny’s jaw set in frustration. “I mean, uh, are you? Its okay you know. Everybody’s gotta’ be afraid of something, right?”</p><p>...</p><p>Benny is afraid of thunderstorms. Dean helps him through it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain or Shine

The rain pattered against the kitchen window. It was rhythmic and constant, providing a perfect background noise as Dean and Benny worked on dinner in the kitchen. Benny was growing increasingly distracted by the noise. Every few seconds he looked out the window to stare at the dark clouds overhead.

Dean tugged on his fiancé’s sleeve and grinned at the large man. “Hey, we gonna finish this thing or what?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m workin,’” Benny grumbled but grinned as he redirected his attention to the vegetables he was chopping. ‘ _Freaking plant food more like_ ,’ Dean had grumbled when he saw Benny pulling the things out. But Benny knew how to make a good beef stew, and it didn’t require meat alone. So Dean just had to stuff it as Benny did his work.

But once again his gaze drifted to the window and his eyes narrowed in thought. Dean glanced at him worriedly and set his spoon down in the pot. “Hey? You good?” He glanced outside as well.

It was pretty dark for the early afternoon. It couldn’t have been later than five thirty, but the world was bathed in shadows and rain. The weatherman had said there’d be a pretty intense rain storm that evening. But nothing too dangerous, Dean remembered. But he didn’t miss the tension in Benny’s shoulders either. Something was clearly up with his fiancé.

Benny frowned and shook his head. “Nah. It’s all good, _cher_.”

“Stop.” Dean raised a hand and turned to face him. His gaze was solemn. “Something’s up. What’s wrong?”

Benny frowned and looked down at the counter. He scraped a few bits of green off the blade and sighed heavily. “Nothing wrong yet,” he replied finally. His bright blue eyes snapped up to the window, then to Dean. “You don’t suppose a thunderstorm’s comin’ do ya’?”

Dean’s eyes widened. _Oh_. They hadn’t really discussed this. Dean knew Benny had an aversion to storms in general. Benny claimed they were just unpredictable things that caused problems. Dean attributed it to his time at sea before they met. But they’d never talked about it. It was just a thing that sat between them, existing but never acknowledged.

“Do you…” Dean fumbled for the right words, not failing to notice the way Benny’s jaw set in frustration. “I mean, uh, are you? Its okay you know. Everybody’s gotta’ be afraid of something, right?”

Benny’s face was hard and unmoving. Dean bit the inside of his cheek but stood his ground. He was Dean Winchester, damnit. He wasn’t gonna’ be swayed by something this simple. It wasn’t like Dean saw his fiancé any differently. It was just a… _thing_. They could deal with it. Besides, they didn’t even live in a commonly stormy area. What was the problem, really?

Benny looked ready to make a retort, something to derail the conversation and stop talking about it. But a flash of light lit up the window and Benny froze at the immediate crack of thunder that followed.

“ _Damn_ ,” Benny growled, eyes wide. His hands gripped the counter until his knuckles turned white. Dean cursed under his breath and reached out a hand to touch him but Benny pulled back sharply. “It’s no big deal, Dean,” Benny said firmly.

Dean raised an eyebrow but stepped back. Tension filled the space between them, dinner long forgotten. Benny made no move to finish chopping the vegetables and Dean made no move to touch Benny.

Another flash of light crossed the window and Dean heard a low whine.

“Benny, _please_ —“ Thunder boomed above them and Dean could’ve sworn the glass rattled.

Instantly Benny was at his side, holding his waist and pressing his bearded face into Dean’s shoulder. His body was tense and unmoving, but Dean got the point. He wrapped his arms around Benny and pulled him closer.

“Hey, you wanna’ move to the couch?” A subtle nod was all he got in reply. It was enough.

Dean quietly led Benny to the couch and they settled in, Dean grateful that they never folded up the blankets from their movie night. He pulled them up over Benny and his shoulders and leaned back against the cushions. Benny released a sigh of relief, but another vicious round of thunder claps had him squirming in Dean’s hold.

“Hey, _shh_ , it’s okay. Hey. You’re okay, Benny,” Dean said after a moment. He raised a hand and touched the nape of Benny’s neck, playing with the short hairs there before moving up slowly. He felt like he was practically petting the man, but Benny’s breathing was slowing and growing more controlled.

By the time the thunder rocked again, Benny was still in Dean’s embrace. Dean wasn’t sure, but he felt he could detect the man humming against his neck. Dean smiled and leaned his head over Benny’s, pressing a small kiss to his temple and rocking until he felt Benny completely relax, dead weight over Dean’s chest and legs.

But Dean didn’t mind. He simply leaned back and pulled out a pillow, situating it behind his head as he relaxed against it.

The thunder was moving steadily away from them. Dean counted the seconds, and sure enough, the time stretched longer and longer. It was still loud, but Benny was out of the equation now. Whether it was the sudden rush of adrenaline and fear, or the quick cuddling turn after, Dean didn’t care. All that mattered was that Benny was relaxed in his arms, and no fear of the storm raging outside breached their little castle of blankets and cushions.

Dean kissed Benny’s forehead once more and leaned back. Closing his eyes, he smiled and finished humming the tune Benny had started, fingers still carding through his fiancé’s hair until he joined him in dreamland.

**Author's Note:**

> my deanbenny blog: deanbennylife.tumblr.com


End file.
